Times have Changed
by Draymond
Summary: Peace never seems to last. Fuuka along with the rest of the Shadow Operatives and Investigation team finds themselves in the midst of it again. With a new threat, how will they handle it this time? Fuuka x Makoto
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! I have been wanting to write something Persona related but didn't really know where to start. Personally, I'm a huge fan of the series and am glad that I finally thought of an idea. I hope you guys enjoy this story. I'm not 100% sure how the timeline works after P4 regular ending but I'm placing this while the P4 cast is finishing school but after P4AU because that's where I think. So deal, K?_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona Franchise._

 _..._

" **Welcome to the Velvet room."**

His eyes opened slowly. His drowsiness made it difficult to see but he could make out a room that was completely blue and in front of him stood a woman with platinum hair and a old man with a long nose sitting behind a desk. He looked down to see he was sitting in a chair as well. The old man smiled an unnatural smile that made him feel slightly uncomfortable. The old man began to speak.

 **"How are you?"**

He opened his mouth to respond but found no sound.

 **"My name is Igor, and this is my assistant, Margaret. You have been brought here for a reason."**

As his vision cleared up, he could make out some more of the strange space he was now inside of. It seemed that this room was moving. In which direction he couldn't tell. Margaret was holding a book in her hands and Igor had cards fanned out in front of his table.

 **"Fate is a funny thing."** Said Margaret. **"It seems that no matter how hard you try to escape it, it always ropes you back in."**

He was confused. These people seemed so strange and his head was pounding. All of it combined into a massive headache that limited his cognitive ability.

 **"Fear not,"** Igor began. **"The reason you have arrived here is so that I might ask you a question."**

Igor flicked his wrist and a paper appeared. It slowly fell from the air and landed face up on the table.

 **"I simply ask that you take full responsibility for your actions. Nothing more, nothing less."**

Igor's eyes seemed to pierce into his own soul.

 **"It really is that simple. Of course, I completely expect you to sign it."**

Igor produced a pen out of his suit and placed it next to the him. He reached for the pen but couldn't reach it. His vision grew blurry and his head felt like it was about to explode. He slumped back into his chair as his unconsciousness took over.

Igor and Margaret observed the boy sitting in the chair in front of them. Igor snickered. Margaret turned towards her master and looked at him with curious eyes.

 **"What is the cause of this?"** She asked.

 **"He is simply not ready yet."** He leaned back as to relax. His wrist flicked again and all cards and the paper on the table disappeared, including the pen.

 **"She seems to have a plan."** Igor said as he removed himself from the room. Margaret looked up towards to ceiling of the blue room. She sighed.

 **"What are you doing out there?"** She whispered to herself.

…

Fuuka exited the college campus and was walking towards her apartment, half a mile from campus. She gave a content sigh. She had been studying computer science and was pursuing a degree in electronic repair. Her classes were very interesting, however, she was very much aware that they were grueling courses. They were taking most of her free time and she was starting to feel the fatigue.

It had been half a year since Fuuka and the rest of the shadow operatives had tackled the problem in Inaba. They had met a younger group of persona users who had also been fighting to get rid of the red fog and return the city back to normal. They had become good friends with the "Investigation Team" and had ended the threat to the town. Fuuka had felt a little excited about being able to use her Persona again. It had been almost three years since the events with Tartarus and they had saved the world from Nix. She did her best to support all of her old and new friends through their battles and was glad she was able to help again.

It had been quite lonely lately though. She had been studying so much that she hasn't had much time to socialize, or even have time to enjoy recreational activities. Not that she was particularly interested in socializing in the first place. She had pondered a lot about her own future, and she had a lot of uncertainties and fears. Among those were relationships. Ever since... He... left them, she hadn't had the drive to try and establish any new relationship. She couldn't do that to him. At least that was what she kept telling herself.

Deep in her own thoughts, she was pulled backwards by her shirt. She was instantly drawn back to reality when she realized she was about to cross a crosswalk on a red light.

 **"Thinking much Fuuka-chan?**

The familiar voice made her turn around instantly. Before her stood a tall male wearing a baseball cap along with some jeans with a tank top.

 **"Junpei-kun! What are you doing here?"** She asked completely spacing the fact that she almost wound up in a dangerous situation a minute ago.

 **"Well, a hero never rests. That's why I just saved your life."**

Fuuka stared at him with a blank stare when she realized that he had stopped her from walking out onto the street. She laughed softly.

 **"Well, thank you. I was not paying very much attention."** Junpei snickered and rubbed his finger under his nose.

 **"Well that much was obvious. But hey, funny bumping into you here, right?"** Junpei had been coaching a baseball team when he wasn't playing professionally. His coaching job had landed him back into a High School setting that wasn't to far from here.

Fuuka and Junpei crossed the street as they began to make small talk. Upon reaching her apartment, she was bidding him goodbye.

 **"Oh that's right!"** Junpei proclaimed. **"You're coming tonight right?"** Fuuka stared blankly as she racked her brains for any idea of what Junpei might be talking about.

He dramatically sighed.

 **"Don't tell me you forgot again!"** Fuuka became embarrassed as she slowly nodded her head.

Junpei laughed.

 **"We are going to have a party with everyone else! We are meeting back at the dorm, cause Ken can't really go anywhere."** He gave a grin. **"Make sure you get there alright? It starts at eight."**

Fuuka mentally face palmed. Of course she would forget something like this. It was a pretty frequent thing with her. She would be so focused on her school work that she would practically forget everything else. She give a small smile.

 **"Of course! I'll be there."** Junpei waved as he began to walk away. Fuuka went up to the third floor and entered her house. She dropped her bag on the couch and walked over to her computer to review her schedule. As she sat down she noticed that the party was actually noted on her schedule.

 **"I really need to be better at remembering these things. I don't want everyone to think I'm blowing them off."** She sighed as she looked over at a framed picture on her desk. She gave a sad smile as her eyes met the image of a younger version of herself and a blue haired boy at the mall in front of the Christmas tree.

…

The dorm looked the same as ever. Nothing had really changed from when they left. However, the dorm remained unoccupied because the Kirijo group owned it. Ken was staying in another dorm but would make his way to the old one whenever they would meet up. Fuuka exhaled into the cold November night air. Her breath turned into smoke as it dissipated. She stood in front of the dorm doors. While she loved to hang out with the rest of her friends, her mind constantly traveled back to him. It made her anxious as well as slightly depressed. She still hadn't learned to accept his death fully, but then again, who of them really did?

Fuuka went through her usual pep talk before walking into the dorm and greeting everyone inside.

 **"Fuuka-chan, you made it!"** Junpei called out from the couch. Yukari walked up and gave her a big hug. She was wearing a pink sweater and jeans.

 **"How are you?"** Yukari asked her. Fuuka smiled.

 **"I'm doing great. College is starting to get more difficult though."** Yukari laughed.

 **"Well, it IS school."** They both walked over to the couch. Fuuka sat down next to Koromaru and Ken.

 **"Hello Fuuka-senpai! Glad you could make it!"** Fuuka had asked Ken to just call her Fuuka before but he had refused, saying it was rude of him not to. She smiled.

 **"I am too! What's the plan?"** She asked no one in particular. Akahiko responded.

 **"Well, the Kirijo group was so kind to send us a lot of food... again."** He snickered as he leaned back on the ottoman while tinkering with his boxing gloves. Mitsuru smiled.

 **"Well, it has become quite the tradition, has it not?** Everyone nodded in agreement.

 **"Enough talk already. I'm starving!"** Junpei proclaimed as he ran towards the table with the various arrays of sushi.

 **"Don't you have any decency, Stupei?"** Yukari said as she followed him into the dining area. They erupted in a argument as Junpei had a plate filled with sushi and his mouth full of some more while Yukari was trying to lecture him.

 **"How are your studies Amada?** Mitsuru asked Ken.

 **"They are going great! Though balancing Student Council with studies is proving more difficult"**

Koromaru walked over Ken's lap and settled himself in Fuuka's lap. Fuuka began to space out everyone else as she began to pet the attention craving dog. She had been having dreams lately that seemed completely out of place. It made her uncomfortable as she was thinking that something might happen soon. She couldn't exactly say what nor could she really remember her dreams. All her memory would reciprocate would be this unsettling feeling.

 **"Yamagishi?"** Misturu asked her.

 **"Y...Yes!?"** She responded in an awkward manner, causing her to jump up a little. Koromaru voiced his displeasure. Mitsuru observed her for a second.

 **"Are you alright?"** She asked. Fuuka had noticed that Ken and Akahiko had joined Yukari and Junpei in eating. She looked down at Koromaru and sighed.

 **"I'm not sure. I have been having weird dreams lately."** Mitsuru seemed to stiffen a little after hearing this. Fuuka continued. **"I never really remember anything from it, but the only thing that sticks is the unsettling feeling that I get. Also a little bit of fear."** Mitsuru looked over at the others and then back at her.

 **"I understand what you mean. I have been having them as well."** Fuuka looked up in surprise.

 **"Really?"** Fuuka felt a sigh of relief. She had thought maybe she was the only one and was becoming paranoid.

 **"However, it feels like there is something I am forgetting. Every time I have the dreams, I am so close to remembering, but the memory never comes."** Fuuka pondered over this. Maybe something really was about to happen. Usually she had a premonition about these sorts of things because of her Persona's abilities. Maybe she should look more into her odd dreams. Maybe the others had an idea.

 **"How are everyone in the Investigation Team?"** Fuuka asked. Mitsuru gave a slight shrug.

 **"I haven't had much contact with them. However I believe that Narukami and his friends appeared on TV recently in a concert."** Fuuka smiled. She was glad they were okay. She had grown quite fond of the other group, but hadn't really had any means to contact them.

 **"I think it's about time to join the others in the meal, wouldn't you agree?"** Mitsuru stood up and offered her hand. Fuuka nodded and took her hand as Koromaru jumped off and walked over to the dining area. She would just have to enjoy tonight instead of worrying over other things.

…

 **"Big bro! Who is that?"** Little Nanako asked her older cousin. Yu had been alerted by Nanako that someone was upstairs when he had gotten home from school. His parents had agreed to let him finish his last year of High School at Yasogami and was staying with Dojima again.

 **"I don't know. I've never seen him before."** Yu observed the person lying face up on his bedroom floor. He was wearing a gray coat and suit pants. He also had an older mp3 model with headphones around his neck. He also had an unusual blue hair color.

 **"Nanako, go downstairs and grab a towel and some water."** Yu commanded his cousin. She nodded and disappeared. Something about him seemed familiar, but Yu couldn't place exactly where. All he was thinking about in the moment was how he was going to explain to Dojima that he found a boy passed out in his room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I just wanted to mention really quick that I do not know that much about Labry's character. I am only portraying her character by the info that the wiki is giving me. If there is anything that I'm really just screwing up on, please let me know! Otherwise, please enjoy Chapter 2 and feel free to leave feedback!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona Franchise._

...

 **"Hello again."** She said as he moved towards her. She was standing on top of darkness. In this space there was nothing. The eyes could not distinguish any shapes or light inside of this space. However, She had no difficulty in visually observing him as he moved closer or herself. His black apparel made only part of his face visible as he blended into his surroundings.

He snickered as she spoke to him.

 **"I suppose that would be an appropriate greeting."** She held her book firmly in her hands as he finally stood right in front of her. She gave him a soft smile.

 **"It's only natural that I should greet you this way. Ancient customs in the art of communication states that it is the appropriate response to engaging in conversation with a person which you have spoken with before."** He stood there silently.

 **"That's... not exactly what I meant."** He stated. She observed him with an odd puzzled look.

 **"Than what, exactly, did you mean?"** He sighed.

 **"That is of no importance."** He began to walk past her, almost as to continue his path.

 **"I have a solution to your problem."** She piqued with interest as she spoke back to him, still not facing him.

 **"That is quite the statement."** She gave a quick laugh. **"You suggest that you can provide an answer to the question that I have been looking for?"** He stopped and responded in an almost whisper.

 **"That's right,"** She turned to face him.

 **"How can I be certain you are telling the truth?"** She responded coolly.

 **"I suppose that is up for you to decide."** Neither one of them felt the need to respond. It was silent again in the blackness that was this space. An indeterminable amount of time passed before she smiled.

 **"I believe it is my duty to seek any possibility to resolve this crisis. I shall follow you if you will have me."** He gave a throaty laugh.

 **"Glad to see you again."** He said as the two continued to wander the endless darkness.

…

The two robots sat atop a hill looking over the city. They had both been in search of their "mothers" for a little while now. Their search had borne no fruit and they were at a dead end. However, Aigis had been sensing something odd lately and it was disrupting her ability to focus clearly. She had been feeling fear in her heart. A fear that she had not felt since she had fought Nyx. She sighed as she stood up next to Labrys.

 **"Is somethin' bothering ya?"** Labrys asked as the wind whistled past them.

 **"I am sensing something odd. It is interrupting my cognitive functions and I am... afraid."** Labrys laughed as she stood up next to Aigis.

 **"Well, if somethin' is scarin' ya, you should find out what that is! Right?** Aigis had been pondering the same thing for a while now. However, she had not brought it up because she hadn't meant to disrupt their search. Perhaps it was time for her to take action.

 **"Labrys, If you wouldn't mind, I would like to go speak with my friends about some things."** Aigis had hoped she would not be offended for abandoning their efforts.

 **"Well o'course! I think you should see em' too! I can keep searchin' on my own for a while."** Labrys smiled at Aigis as she gave her response. Aigis felt a sense of relief flood over her mechanical body. She gave a smile back.

 **"Thank you. I wish you luck."** And with that Aigis disappeared down the hill and into town. Labrys sat back down and continued to observe the urban area.

 **"Perhaps I should go see Yu-kun as well."** She muttered.

…

Yu had placed a cold wet towel on the boy's head. Nanako had brought it up to him and they were both sitting quietly, watching the boy's chest rise and fall. Yu was concerned what would happen if he woke up and was hostile. He would have to keep watching him until he woke up to reveal why and how he ended up in his room.

 **"Do you think his back hurts from lying on the ground?"** Nanako asked quietly. Yu gave a small laugh. Of course Nanako would try to look out for him. She was the kindest soul that Yu had ever met.

 **"It might. Let me put him on the couch."** Yu lifted from his spot on the ground and put his arms around his neck and legs. As he lifted him off the ground and onto the couch, he heard Nanako gasp. He stepped away and noticed something had fallen out of his coat.

It was a gun.

Yu's fears were immediately confirmed. He turned to Nanako.

 **"Nanako, go downstairs, alright? Also, please don't tell Dojima-san about this."** Nanako nodded and stood up. As she was about to close the door, she looked back in.

 **"Will you be okay Big Bro?"** Yu gave a firm nod, and she shut the door.

Yu picked up the gun from the ground. He didn't know a lot about them but he had seen a few from Naoto and Dojima, but he didn't recognize anything on this one. He was very careful as he turned it over. There were four large letters engraved on the side.

 **"S.E.E.S? What does that mean?"** He quietly asked himself. Maybe it was better to hide this weapon for now. Yu opened his closet and stuck the weapon inside one of his drawers.

 **"Ughhh..."** Yu instantly turned around and saw the blue haired boy sit up. He walked towards the couch, while keeping his distance for safety, and prepared a few questions in his mind.

 **"Wh...Where am I?"** The boy asked as he looked around the room. Yu sat on his coffee table in front of the couch and faced the boy.

 **"You are in my room."** Yu stated coolly. The boy rubbed his head and put his feet on the ground.

 **"Why?"** He asked. Why? Yu felt a little uneasy. He was supposed to ask him that.

 **"I have no idea. When I got here, you were passed out on the ground."** Yu told him. The boy stared blankly at him. There was a palpable silence in the room. Yu had planned for some questions but he could not remember them as he struggled to break the silence.

 **"Well... What's your name?"** Yu asked, settling on that.

 **"My name? It's..."** The boy grew quiet. He frowned slightly. **"I... I don't know."**

 **"You don't know? You don't remember your name?"** The boy shook his head at Yu's question. This was beginning to confuse Yu more and more. The boy clearly did not remember how he got here, nor did he know why he was here. He also seemed to suffer from amnesia. This might prove beneficial to him because he was carrying a firearm.

 **"What do you remember?"** Yu asked crossing his arms. The boy pulled the headphones that were hanging around his neck off and looked at them.

 **"I remember that I was given these by a special person..."** The boy stopped speaking. Yu thought that was an odd detail to remember. Perhaps it would be better to have Naoto questioning him.

 **"That's it?"** Yu asked him. The boy shook his head.

 **"I also remember this old man, and a woman in a blue room."** Yu froze on the spot. A million questions were running through his mind. A blue room? Did that mean the velvet room? Yu figured he was jumping to conclusions very quickly. It could have been any room at that. Right? He figured he might ask just to be sure.

 **"Do... Do you remember anything odd about those people?"** Yu asked. The boy faced him again with a plain look.

 **"What do you mean?"** Yu shifted around on the table.

 **"Like, anything peculiar about them?"** The boy frowned again.

 **"The man said something to me... I'm not sure exactly what. His nose was quite big too."** Yu's heart froze. There was someone else. Another velvet room guest. He wasn't quite sure how to proceed from here, but if he had met Igor and Margaret, maybe he was someone he was supposed to met? The boy stood up and put his headphones back around his neck. Yu stood up with him. He noticed he was slightly taller than him. Maybe he was a student?

 **"How old are you?"** Yu asked as the boy put his hands in his pants pockets.

 **"Eighteen."** He responded. Yu was glad that he managed to remember that part. The boy had begun to walk towards the door of his room when Yu snapped out of his thought process.

 **"Where are you going?"** Yu asked him. The boy stopped and put his hand on the door handle.

 **"I don't know,"** He responded. Yu was perplexed. This boy was going to leave without even knowing where he was gonna go? Yu placed a hand on his shoulder.

 **"Listen, you don't remember your name or where you came from. Stay here for a while until you figure everything out. Alright?"** The boy remained silent. He let his hand fall from the door handle and turned around.

 **"You're right. I... I'm pretty tired..."** Yu nodded.

 **"I'll go grab you some food and water alright?"** The boy nodded as he sat down on the couch again. Yu exited his room and headed downstairs.

 **"I seriously need to talk to Yosuke and the others about this."** He thought as he opened the fridge to find another one of Nanako's school projects.

…

Fuuka stood on the roof of the dorm looking out into the night sky. She had enjoyed the food with the others but had broken away to go up here and think. She loved the night sky and she had fond memories on top of the school roof. The dorm had been a good enough substitute to that.

 **"Hello Fuuka-san,"** Fuuka turned around and saw the robot that had been absent during dinner. She smiled as she approached.

 **"Hello Aigis!"** Aigis walked over and stood next to her. They both turned their attention to the sky.

 **"Where were you?"** Fuuka asked.

 **"I was with Labrys. We have been searching for answers,"** Fuuka gave a slight chuckle.

 **"You and me both,"** They stood there in a comfortable silence. Fuuka had honestly come up here to think about what her dreams meant and she had also been thinking about... him. She found it difficult not to think about him whenever she was alone. While she felt depressed about his passing, she had always been able to pull out a smile. She would constantly remind herself that he was protecting the world. It was his final gift to everyone.

 **"Have you been sensing it as well?"** Aigis broke her train of thought. Fuuka looked at her.

 **"Yeah. I don't know what it is though."**

 **"Mitsuru-san had been told me about what you said to her earlier. I think... No, I feel that something will happen soon."** Aigis looked down from the sky. Fuuka noticed she looked very solemn and unhappy.

 **"What's wrong Aigis?"** Aigis turned her head to look at her.

 **"I... I feel the same fear. The one when we fought Nyx."** Fuuka was silent. She had been feeling it as well. She wondered if Nyx had anything to do with these feelings. However, she could tell Aigis felt very unnerved.

 **"I do too. But you know what?"** Aigis looked at her. **"It is okay to be scared. We can't always be calm. That's why if we tackle this together, we can overcome anything."** Fuuka felt proud of her little speech. She was never any good at pep talks but she thought she did well with that one.

Aigis smiled at her and looked up into the bright stars. **"May I ask you something?"** Fuuka nodded. **"Will you let me accompany you for a while? I believe that you more aware of this than the others."** Fuuka smiled at Aigis's request. She had been alone for a while now that she was attending college, and it could get pretty lonely. It would be nice to have someone to talk to at night as well as a companion who could help her tackle this new mystery.

 **"Of course! It was starting to get boring at college anyway."** The agreement was made and they both walked inside the building to join the rest of their friends.

…

Yu sat downstairs with Nanako and watched TV. His mind was focused on one thing. Wasn't S.E.E.S part of the group that the Shadow Operatives were part of before? He could vaguely recall a memory that told him so. As he was pondering he remembered a face.

It was the face of a girl with long blonde hair.


End file.
